


a test of wills

by flirtingwithtrackers



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Smut, professor!bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtingwithtrackers/pseuds/flirtingwithtrackers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>will</b> /wəl, (ə)l, əl, ˈwil/ <i>noun</i>. control deliberately exerted to do something or to restrain one's own impulses.</p>
<p>for the prompt "(516): im stripping for him via video chat, but the sound is turned off cause his students are taking a test"</p>
<p>or, the one where clarke surprises bellamy in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	a test of wills

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [mercuryslunacies](http://mercuryslunacies.tumblr.com) for betaing :))
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!

Bellamy is sitting at his desk, going through his e-mails, when his computer makes a small noise. He scrambles to turn off his sound when every head in the room pops up to look at him. His students are taking a midterm and it’s tense in the room. Bellamy gives his class an embarrassed grimace and a whispered _sorry_  before they all look back down to their exams.

He finally checks where the noise came from and finds a message from Clarke.

_You busy? :)_

Bellamy smiles and slowly types out a reply, while sheepishly looking around the classroom to check if anyone is disturbed by the noise. When no students look up angrily at him, he directs his attention back to his screen.

**Not really, my students are taking an exam.**

His GSIs are walking around the room at intervals, keeping an eye on the students. Bellamy was going to try to edit one of his latest translations, but it doesn’t look like Clarke has the same intentions.

_Is your sound off?_  Her message pops up on his screen almost immediately.

**It is now, my students looked like they wanted to kill me.**

A few moments later, Bellamy gets a call from Clarke. He clicks accept and his girlfriend’s face pops up on his laptop. He quickly looks to each side, making sure the GSIs can’t see his screen. When he looks back, Clarke is smiling, her hand raised in a wave.

Bellamy lets out a sigh at the sight. They’ve been so busy lately--with Bellamy trying to pay his dues as a new professor at the university and Clarke trying to get her murals done and teaching a few art classes during the week. Her smile warms his heart and he gives himself a few moments just skim his eyes over her lovely face.

Clarke puts her hands on her keyboard and Bellamy can see her fingers wiggle across it.

_Hey there, handsome :)_

**Hey baby. Long time no see.**

She’s sitting in their living room and Bellamy has never wanted to be anywhere else so bad. He can see that she’s sitting at the kitchen table, the living room on display behind her. Bellamy was just there this morning, but Clarke had accidentally fallen asleep at studio and had decided to spend the night on the couch there when she had startled awake around 4am.

Clarke tells him about the section of her mural she was working on last night, a mural that the university commissioned to be painted on the side of one of the newest buildings on campus. Bellamy just smiles as she types away, a grin spread across her face. She even sends him a few pictures of her progress.

He’s not even sure how long they’ve been talking when she asks, _How much longer do you have?_

Bellamy checks his clock, holding in a deep sigh when he sees the time.

**About an hour, 45 minutes.**

Clarke’s smile turns mischievous and it makes him nervous.

_Oh, that’s plenty of time_.

She giggles, her shoulders shaking, as she pulls her shirt off over her head, revealing a light pink bra with a small white bow settled in the middle between her full breasts. Bellamy has to force himself to stay still, to not groan or hurry to cover his screen. Instead, he types furiously.

**Clarke.**

**Clarke, what are you doing?!**

**What if someone sees?**

Bellamy is panicking, head shifting frantically as he looks from his screen to his GSIs to his students and back again. He gets mesmerized by the push of her breasts against the cups of her bra, how the soft flesh rounds at the top, before he catches himself, his worry rushing back.

**I’m in class, Clarke!**

_No one is looking but you, and I’m sure your students are all staring at their desks right now_. 

Bellamy still looks concerned, his eyes wide and a crease forming between his eyebrows.

_Bellamy, do you want me to continue stripping or what?_

Her eyebrow raises to a dangerous height, her lips curling in amusement when she sees his eyes taking a generous glance at her breasts. Bellamy doesn’t miss how she pushes her breasts together as she moves her arms closer to her body. 

**You’re going to kill me**.

The smirk that spreads across her face makes his heart race, and Bellamy really has to wonder how he’s ever going to survive this girl (and whether he even really wants to). Clarke starts playing with the straps of her bra, pushing them gently off her shoulders. Her hands briefly cup her breasts, and she worries her lip with her teeth. Bellamy can imagine the small moan that usually comes out when he does the same thing to her, her ample breasts filling his hands as her nipples pebble against his palms.

Clarke’s hand moves off screen, going under the kitchen table. Clarke squirms a bit, looking down at her lap, biting her lip now in concentration.

**What are you doing?**

_Taking off my pants._

Bellamy groans then, quickly covering it with a cough. One GSI looks over, a little concerned, and Bellamy quickly waves her off.

**Prove it.**

And, oh, does she.

By the time she’s out of her lingerie, which fucking _matched_  by the way, Bellamy is sweating bullets behind his desk. His physical restraint is wearing thin as he waits for this goddamn midterm to be over with. When the exam is finally complete, Bellamy covers his video chat with some academic-looking word docs as the students file out, and tries to keep his head down to cover the flush dominating his face. He quickly dismisses his GSIs, telling them he will e-mail them after a very important meeting that just came up.

Once everyone leaves, Bellamy hurriedly jerks himself off under his desk, but not before turning on his mic so Clarke can hear all his stifled groans echoing throughout the classroom. He revels in the look on her face, the way her lips are swollen from her teeth digging into her bottom lip and slightly parted, the pink tinge of her cheeks. She starts playing with her breasts once more, pinching at her nipples.

She laughs when he comes with a particularly frustrated groan.

**I hate you.**

_No you don’t._

She blows him a kiss and he can’t help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> come cry with me on [tumblr](http://clarkeslight.tumblr.com) :))


End file.
